drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Akon
Aliuane Badara Thiam (pronunciado /ˈeɪkɒn/Ingolo.com, Pronunciation of Akon.) es un cantante senegalés y WolofAkon de hip hop y R&B, compositor, y en ocasiones rapero y productor musical. Nació el 30 de abril de 1973,"Akon apologizes for sexually explicit dance", CNN, 2007-05-10."Akon Apologizes For Racy Onstage Dance", Billboard, 2007-05-09. en Dakar, Senegal. Akon saltó a la fama en 2004 con el single "Locked Up" de su primer álbum Trouble. En su segundo disco, Konvicted, se incluía el single "Smack That", por el que fue nominado a los Grammy. Es el fundador de Konvict Muzik y Kon Live Distribution. Akon es conocido por cantar coros y ha colaborado en más de 155 canciones, 23 de ellas incluidos en el Billboard Hot 100. Discografía Álbumes Sencillos Colaboraciones Sencillos producidos por Akon * 2004: "Locked Up" (Akon feat. Styles P.) * 2005: "Lonely" (Akon) * 2005: "Ghetto" (Akon) * 2005: "Belly Dancer (Bananza)" (Akon) * 2005: "Pot of Gold" (Akon) * 2005: "Soul Survivor" (Young Jeezy feat. Akon) * 2005: "Baby I'm Back" (Baby Bash featurin Akon) * 2006: "Snitch" (Obie Trice feat. Akon) * 2006: "Girls" (Beenie Man feat. Akon) * 2006: "I Wanna Love You" (Akon with Snoop Dogg) * 2006: "The Sweet Escape" (Gwen Stefani feat. Akon) * 2006: "Big Dog (song)" (Akon) * 2007: "Don't Matter" (Akon) * 2007: "Never Never" (Brick & Lace) * 2007: "I Tried" (Bone Thugs-n-Harmony feat. Akon) * 2007: "Get That Clear (Hold Up)" (Brick & Lace) * 2007: "The Way She Moves" (Zion feat. Akon) * 2007: "Hypnotized" (Plies feat. Akon) * 2007: "Losing It" (Rock City feat. Akon) * 2007: "Boyz (Remix)" (M.I.A. feat. Akon and Rock City) * 2007: "Puakenikeni" (Nicole Scherzinger feat. Brick & Lace) * 2008: "Forgive Me" (Leona Lewis) * 2008: "Problem Solver(Call Me)" (Lindsay Lohan) * 2008: "Right Now (Na Na Na)" (Akon) Vídeos musicales * "Operations of Nature" * "Locked Up" * "Locked Up (remix)" (feat. Styles P) * "Rebel Musik" (Monsieur R feat. Akon) * "Lonely" * "Ghetto" * "Belly Dancer (Bananza)" * "Pot of Gold" * "Moonshine" (Savage feat. Akon) * "Baby I'm Back" (Baby Bash feat. Akon) * "Soul Survivor" (Young Jeezy feat. Akon) * "Can You Believe It?" (Styles P feat. Akon) * "Find Us" (The Beatnuts feat. Akon) * "I Am Not My Hair (Konvict remix)" (India.Arie feat. Akon) * "Girls" (Beenie Man feat. Akon) * "Snitch" (Obie Trice feat. Akon) * "Ghetto Soldier" (Papoose feat. Akon) * "Smack That" (feat. Eminem) * "I Wanna Love You" (com Snoop Dogg) * "The Sweet Escape" (Gwen Stefani feat. Akon) * "Don't Matter" * "I Tried" (Bone Thugs-n-Harmony feat. Akon) * "We Takin' Over" (DJ Khaled feat. Akon, T.I., Fat Joe, Rick Ross, Birdman, & Lil Wayne) * "Bartender" (T-Pain feat. Akon) * "The Way She Moves" (Zion feat. Akon) * "9mm " (David Banner feat. Akon, Lil Wayne & Snoop Dogg) * "Sorry, Blame It on Me" * "Graveyard Shift" (Kardinal Offishall feat. Akon) * "Sweetest Girl (Dollar Bill)" (Wyclef Jean feat. Akon & Lil Wayne) * "Hypnotized" (Plies feat. Akon) * "I'll Still Kill" (50 Cent feat. Akon) * "I Can't Wait" (Akon feat. T-Pain) * "What You Got" (Colby O'Donis feat. Akon) * "Dangerous" (Kardinal Offishall feat. Akon) * "Right Now (Na Na Na)" (Akon) Otras Apariciones * 1996 - "Fu-Gee-La" (Sly & Robbie remix) (Fugees feat. John Forte & Akon) * 1999 - "Hey Mama" (Don Yute feat. Akon) * 2000 - "What Must I Do" (Lil Zane feat. Akon) * 2001 - "This Boy Here " (Mónica feat. Akon) * 2001 - "Sit Down Somewhere" (Que Bo Gold feat. Akon & Rere) * 2001 - "Lil' Buddy" (Que Bo Gold feat. Akon, Rasheeda & Polo) * 2001 - "Block to Block" (Rasheeda feat. Akon) * 2002 - "The New Message" (Kam feat. Akon) * 2002 - "Heart Failure" (Impulss feat. Akon) * 2004 - "Rebel Musik" (Monsieur R feat. Akon) * 2005 - "Make It Hot" (Rasheeda feat. Akon) * 2005 - "Keep Up" (20 East feat. Akon) * 2005 - "Lost Ones" (Hushh Ent feat. Paperboyz & Akon) * 2005 - "Moonshine" (Savage feat. Akon) * 2005 - "Baby I'm Back" (Baby Bash feat. Akon) * 2005 - "No Way Jose" (Baby Bash feat. Akon) * 2005 - "He's Leavin" (Leah Beabout feat. Akon) (unreleased) * 2005 - "Kill The Dance" (Kardinal Offishall feat. Akon) * 2005 - "Psalms 91" (Trinity Chris feat. Akon) * 2005 - "So Cold" (Ric-A-Che feat. Akon) * 2005 - "Look At Me Now" (Norfolk Little feat. Akon) * 2005 - "So Fly" (Blewz feat. Akon) * 2005 - "Little Do They Know" (Allstars feat. Akon) * 2005 - "Soul Survivor" (Young Jeezy feat. Akon) * 2005 - "Soul Survivor (remix)" (Young Jeezy feat. Akon, Boyz n da Hood & Jim Jones) * 2005 - "Can You Believe It" (Styles P feat. Akon) * 2005 - "Back Again" (KAI feat. Akon) * 2005 - "Keep on Callin" (P Money feat. Akon) * 2005 - "Keep on Callin' (remix)" (Sway DaSafo feat. Akon) * 2005 - "Drop" (Milano feat. Akon) * 2005 - "Come Home" (Play-N-Skillz feat. Akon) * 2005 - "Stay Down" (Ruff Ryders feat. Flashy & Akon) * 2005 - "Hustler's Story" (The Notorious B.I.G. feat. Scarface, Big Gee and Akon) * 2005 - "Miss Melody" (Miri Ben-Ari feat. Akon) * 2005 - "Ghetto Soldier" (Miri Ben-Ari feat. Akon & Beenie Man) * 2005 - "Bananza (Belly Dancer remix)" (feat. Kardinal Offishall) * 2005 - "How I Roll" (Juelz Santana feat. Akon * 2006 - "Private" (One Chance feat. Akon * 2006 - "She Wanna Ride" (Capone feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Wacha Gonna Do" (Brian McKnight feat. Akon & Juvenile) * 2006 - "Thats All I Know" (Kira feat. Akon, B.I.G., Keith Murray and G-Dep) * 2006 - "Gun In My Hand" (Booba feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Mr. Martin" (Pras Michel feat. Akon) * 2006 - "I Promise You (Akon Pop remix)" (Elvis White feat. Akon) * 2006 - "I Promise You (Akon Club remix)" (Elvis White feat. Akon) * 2006 - "U Got Me" (T-Pain feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Ur Not the Same" (T-Pain feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Party Gets Hot Tonight" (Rah Digga feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Find Us" (The Beatnuts feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Presidential remix" (Youngbloodz feat. Akon) * 2006 - "I Am Not My Hair (Konvict remix) (India.Arie feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Slow Wind Remix" (R. Kelly feat. Akon & Sean Paul) * 2006 - "Never Gonna Get It" (Sean Biggs feat. Topic & Akon) * 2006 - "Some More" (Keith Sweat feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Street Life" (Azad feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Watch Your Movements" (Black Rob feat. Akon) * 2006 - "On the Block All Day" (Serius Jones feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Im Real" (Bleu Davinci feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Hood Times" (Big Adept feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Home Invaders" (Paperview feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Ready To" (Reynos feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Murderer Part II" (Uncle Murda feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Ride Out" (Tru Life feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Clack Clack" (Red Cafe feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Girls" (Beenie Man feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Snitch" (Obie Trice feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Look Me in My Eyes" (Blast feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Let It Clap" (Rasheeda feat. Akon) * 2006 - "I Wonder" (Smitty feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Cross That Line" (Rick Ross feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Ghetto Story Chapter 3" (Cham feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Go To War" (Papoose feat. Akon) * 2006 - "I Wanna F*ck You" (Plies feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Put It on Me" (Blewz feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Watch Out" (DJ Khaled feat. Akon, Styles P, Fat Joe, Rick Ross) * 2006 - "Coulibaly (Akon Remix)" (Amadou and Mariam feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Survivor" (40 Cal. feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Hold on Tight" (Qwes feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Hard" (Balboa feat. Akon, Jody Breeze & Killer Mike) * 2006 - "Dyoing Dyoing Dyoing" (Ray Black feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Boss' Life" (Snoop Dogg feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Ridin' Overseas" (Chamillionaire feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Plentimo" (Gypsy Stokes feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Gangsta" (Big Floaty feat. Akon) * 2006 - "Exclusive" (Rhatt feat. Akon) * 2007 - "The Sweet Escape" (Gwen Stefani feat. Akon) * 2007 - "The Sweet Escape (Konvict remix)" (Gwen Stefani feat. Akon) * 2007 - "I Tried" (Bone Thugs-n-Harmony feat. Akon) * 2007 - "Never Forget Me" (Bone Thugs-n-Harmony feat. Akon) * 2007 - "Dubhop" (Tariq L feat. Akon) * 2007 - "We Do" {Ginuwine feat. 404 Soldierz & Akon} * 2007 - "Be Easy" (G.A.G.E. feat. Akon) * 2007 - "What I'm Gonna Do" (G.A.G.E. feat. Akon) * 2007 - "On Me" (Lil Fizz feat. Akon) * 2007 - "Ok" (Brasco feat. Akon) * 2007 - "Natural Born Hustler" (Trey Songz feat. Akon) * 2007 - "I'm So Fly" (Juvenile feat. Akon) * 2007 - "Exhausted From Ballin" (Kasual feat. Akon) * 2007 - "We Takin' Over" (DJ Khaled feat. Akon, T.I., Rick Ross, Fat Joe, Bryan Williams, & Lil Wayne) * 2007 - "We Takin' Over (remix) (DJ Khaled feat. Akon, Lil Kim, R. Kelly, T-Pain & Young Jeezy) * 2007 - "The Sweet Escape (Konvict Remix)" (Gwen Stefani feat. Akon) * 2007 - "Kalifornia" (Yukmouth feat. Akon * 2007 - "Nobody (Don't Matter) (Official remix)" (Nivea feat. Akon) * 2007 - "Nobody (Don't Matter)" (Candace Jones feat. Akon) * 2007 - "I Wanna Fuck You (remix)" (Snoop Dogg feat. Akon) * 2007 - "Eyes on You" (Styles P feat. Akon) * 2007 - "Change Up" (Fabolous feat. Akon) * 2007 - "Naturel Charm" (Trey Songz feat. Akon) * 2007 - "Untitled" (Foxy Brown feat. Akon) * 2007 - "The Way She Moves" (Zion feat. Akon) * 2007 - "Do You Feel Me" (Rosco feat. Akon & Jadakiss) * 2007 - "Bartender" (T-Pain feat. Akon) * 2007 - "Bartender (remix)" (T-Pain feat. Akon & Ghostface Killah) * 2007 - "Gangsta Bop" (The Game feat. Akon) * 2007 - "You'll Never Forget Me" (Gwop Gang feat. Akon) * 2007 - "Speaker" (David Banner feat. Akon, Lil Wayne & Snoop Dogg) * 2007 - "Who the Fuck Is That" (Dolla feat. Akon & T-Pain) * 2007 - "On My Trail" (L.A. feat. Akon) * 2007 - "Club Rockin" (Cardán feat. Akon) * 2007 - "Paradise" (Quiarre Lee feat. Akon) * 2007 - "Bring it On" (Daddy Yankee feat. Akon) * 2007 - "I'll Still Kill" (50 Cent feat. Akon) * 2007 - "Keep on Callin" (Joell Ortiz feat. Akon) * 2007 - "Outlaw" (40 Cal. feat. Akon) * 2007 - "By My Side" (Tugg Boat feat. Akon) * 2007 - "That's Right" (Three 6 Mafia feat. Akon) * 2007 - "Graveyard Shift" (Kardinal Offishall feat. Akon) * 2007 - "The Verdict" (Juvenile feat. Akon) * 2007 - "Street Riders" (The Game feat. Akon & Nas)(2007, 2008) * 2007 - "Certified" (Glasses Malone feat. Akon) * 2007 - "Get Buck In Here" (Felli Fel feat. Diddy, Ludacris, Lil Jon & Akon) * 2007 - "Presentation" (Munga feat. Akon) * 2007 - "Sweetest Girl (Dollar Bill)" (Wyclef Jean feat. Akon, Lil Wayne & Nia) * 2007 - "Sweetest Girl (remix)" (Wyclef Jean feat. Akon, Lil Wayne & Raekwon) * 2007 - "On tha Block" (Gonzoe feat. Akon & Rosco Umali) * 2007 - "Back on the Block" (Beanie Sigel feat. Akon) * 2007 - "All I Know" (Hell Rell feat. Akon) * 2007 - "Ni Sohniye" (Kidd Skilly feat. Akon) * 2007 - "Hypnotized" (Plies feat. Akon) * 2007 - "Messed Up" (Chingy feat. Akon) * 2007 - "What's Love" (Shaggy feat. Akon) * 2007 - "Natural Born Hustla" (Cyssero feat. Akon, 4 Corners & killaQueenz) * 2007 - "Losing It" (Rock City feat. Akon) * 2007 - "Clear the Air" (Busta Rhymes feat. Akon & Shabba Ranks) * 2007 - "Soldier" (Tiken Jah Fakoly feat. Akon) * 2007 - "Do Right" (Mario feat. Akon) * 2007 - "What You Got" (Colby O Donis feat. Akon) * 2007 - "That's Me" (Big Adept feat. Akon) * 2007 - "On The Run" (Brisco feat. Flo-Rida and Akon) * 2007 - "Rush" (Akon Feat.Kardinal Offishall) * 2007 - "Smalltime Gangster" (NOX Feat.Akon) * 2008 - "Borrow U" (40 Glocc ft. Akon) * 2008 - "Take You Away" (Colby O'Donis Feat. Akon & Romeo) * 2008 - "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' 2008" (Michael Jackson feat. Akon and Will.I.Am) * 2008 - "One False Move" (C-Murder feat. Akon) * 2008 - "Sucker For Love" (Jason Miller) feat. Akon) * 2008 - "Dangerous" (Kardinal Offishall feat. Akon) * 2008 - "Move On" (Varsity feat. Akon) * 2008 - "Just Dance" (Lady Gaga feat. Colby O'Donis and Akon) * 2008 - "Shawty" (Kaye Styles feat. Akon) * 2008 - "Frozen" (Tami Chynn feat. Akon) * 2008 - "Plenty Mo" (Stacee Adams feat. Akon) * 2008 - "Everywhere You Go" (Orlando Brown feat. Akon) * 2008 - "Get Low Wit It" (Romeo feat. Akon) * 2008 - "All I Know" (Roccett feat. Akon) * 2008 - "Hustle Man" (Hot Rod feat. Akon & Freeway) * 2008 - "Doing Doing" (Ray L feat. Akon) * 2008 - "So In Lust" (Hunt feat. Akon) * 2008 - "Body on Me" (Ashanti feat. Nelly & Akon) * 2008 - "I'm So Fly" (DJ Green Lantern feat. Akon, Fabolous & Fat Joe) * 2008 - "Out Here Grindin" (DJ Khaled feat. Akon, Rick Ross, Plies, Lil Boosie, Trick Daddy, Lil Wayne, and Ace Hood) * 2008 - "Am I Dreaming" (Kat Deluna feat. Akon) * 2008 - "Shawty (official remix)" (Son-D-Lyte feat. Akon & Kaye Styles) * 2008 - "Dream Big" (Crooked I feat. Akon) * 2008 - "Come On In" (Sean Garrett feat. Akon) * 2008 - "Bye Bye Remix" (Mariah Carey Feat. Akon & Lil Wayne) * 2008 - "Wake It Up" (E-40 Feat. Akon) * 2008 - "Toss It Up" (Flipsyde Feat. Akon) * 2008 - "Hold My Hand" (Akon Feat. Michael Jackson) * 2008 - "Problem Solver(Call Me)" (Akon Feat. Lindsay Lohan) * 2008 - "Day Dreamin" (Dj Drama Feat. Akon & Snoop Dogg) * 2009 - "One" (Fat Joe feat Akon) * 2009 - "Emergency Room" (Rihana Ft.Akon) Curiosidades * Masi Oka (Hiro Nakamura en la serie Héroes) actuó en el Punk'd que le hicieron a Akon, aunque aún no era conocido. Su amigo Jesse McCartney participó como cómplice del programa. * Akon se considera un completo admirador de Michael Jackson Referencias Enlaces externos * Sítio Oficial de Akon * MySpace Oficial de Akon * Akon en el Internet Movie Database Akon Categoría:Cantantes de Estados Unidos